Rules
Main Rules *BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! *Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! *Be civil to other users at all times. *Talk and create pages in English only! *Don't spam edits for the sake of improving your position in the wiki. *If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ask a qualified staff member about it. *When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. *Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long period of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. *No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). *Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. *Remember to always sign your posts on talk pages, the four "~" will be replaced by a link to your user page. But don't sign on main space articles. *Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Fan Game Policy *Please use the Template we have created, it has been copied from the Main Wiki and has been adjusted for the Fanon. **Template:Infobox Fan Game *ONLY ONE running Fan Game per user, if you have finished/abandoned one, you may proceed to the next project. We're trying to complete Projects first before we start various others. If Users have Projects incomplete or running, but still want to create a new Project we'd suggest to move it to the old fanon and finish it there until the current Project is done. **Another Option would be to post it in the Forum. A section has been Created for that purpose. *Before using Ideas (Monster/weapons/armors/areas etc.) from other Users we suggest you to contact the creator and ask for permission of usage, don't do against the wishes of the author if you receive a negative answer. *Fan Games naming policy: **FanGame:<> 'Fan Game Category' *Each user is now allowed to use one of his/her own FanGames and make an category for it. Please don't forget our "one-project-per-person" rule, meaning if you start a category for your FanGame it should be either complete or being under regular maintenance. *Once the FanGame is complete ask a staff member for permission to go to the next FanGame category if you have more than one FanGame. Staff will not give permission until the FanGame is either complete or cancelled. *Also keep in mind that the staff will give a "Lock-Down" to people who start too many projects and don't keep working on them or just leave them disbanded. **When under a Lock-Down users must finish, cancel or request adoption of the projects they have unfinished. Should a user create any pages while under this, the pages created will be deleted without warning and should him/her continue doing this he/she will be blocked with the duration depending on how many pages he/she created. **(Rule was officially applied at 22.05.2016) Linking Policy *This is not a Rule as per say, but rather a suggestion to help navigate through the wiki easier. *When creating pages and a requires a Users name, please Link it with your name **User: *All Fields or fill-ins should be linked properly, such as Monster classes, and Areas (that have been created here) Categories *Monsters come in two categories: Canon and Fanon. The Canon Class consists of every official monster type that's appeared in the series; e.g. Flying Wyverns, Leviathans, etc. The Fanon Class encompasses fan-made monster types, such as Behemoths or Chloro Wyverns. When categorising your monster at the bottom of the page, please do not add "Canon" or "Fanon", as it creates unnecessary clutter. *In order to create a new monster type, one must satisfy a number of conditions. **First, you must prove yourself a trustworthy and regular user of the wiki. **Second, your proposed monster type must stand out enough from all other monster types, canon or fanon, to justify its creation. **Third, the proposed monster type must include a minimum of 10 members. Do not create blank or poorly-written pages just to satisfy this quota, or you may lose user privileges as a consequence. **If the above prerequisites have been fulfilled, you may contact a staff member and plead your case. To do this, create a page with a summary of your intentions, then scroll to the bottom and assign the "Request" category. An available staff member will look at the page and decide on it. *Categorising pages may only be done with the approval of a staff member. Creation of an unauthorised category will result in a warning, but repeated violations may result in a block or loss of user privileges within the wiki . New Elements/Blights/Statuses *Before creating a new Ailment or Element, please look at our pages **Element and Status_Effects *We have listed some canon as also fanon Elements/Ailments. If your idea is similar to any of the ones listed in those pages, go ahead and use them instead, if you have the feeling you NEED to create a new Element or Ailment, please submit it in a Ailment/Element contest blog when one happens. *Read those pages through, maybe your Idea has been already posted, just with an other name. *Elements/Ailments are OPEN , hence everyone is allowed to use them once they are given permission to create. If you do not agree to this please contact a Local Staff (Either write on his/her Message Wall or talk to him/her in Chat) and explain why. Element/Ailment addition contests *To participate in one, you must post a comment in the comment section detailing the Ailment/Element you want added. The details needed are as follows: *What does the element/ailment consist of? What does it do? *How many monsters do you think will use this element/ailment? Is it an exclusive element/ailment or usable for a wide range of monsters? *Any special traits that distinguish it from other elements/ailments? Is it only inflicted on hunters or can it be used in weapons too? *How is it created and how can it be cured? If not why? *What is the idea behind your entry? What kind of inspiration did you have? *In the First Phase users submit their ideas in the comment section. *In the Second Phase which happens when the deadline for the submission blog expires, a second blog is created. In this the submitted and approved ideas get placed in a poll in which they vote for their favourite. Once the deadline for that expires the one with the most votes wins and gets added to the fanon list. Disqualification and punishment The following will get your entry disqualified from the contest: *Advertising for your own FanGames in the entry is forbidden. *The idea is too impracticable. *The idea is redundant to other Ailment/Elements. *Submitting more ideas than permitted. *The idea is crazy or absurd to the point of stupid. *Posting the idea on the comment section of the poll blog. *Should users post their disqualified entry again it will be deleted on sight and the user will be blocked from the fanon for the remainder of the event. *Any drama or insulting over results, other ideas or disqualification will result in the user's idea submission (if they made one) being removed, and they will be blocked for the duration of the event. And it is possible for a user to be banned from submitting to all future Element/Ailment suggestion event blogs if the drama/insults get out of hand. Fan Fiction and Writing Policy *You may be as gory, detailed, and profane as you like, but do NOT post pictures detailing this. *Do not write fanfictions unrelated to Monster Hunter here. There are many other fanon sites for other franchises. *Also, when writing, DO NOT place blank pages into the wiki, with only headers without information. They will be suggested for deletion. *If you start a FanFiction, finish it! Don't leave projects halfway. *Check your grammar, no one's perfect but procure to write clearly and correctly. If someone notifies you about mistakes try to correct them. If the user writes badly on purpose he/she will be warned. *Fan Fiction naming policy: ** FanFiction:<> Crossover Policy * Crossovers aren't allowed here, the reason behind this is quite simple; just putting/copy pasting other franchises into the Monster Hunter world as a monster, area, idea, etc is extremely lazy and more than likely will not work. If you want Crossovers, Fantendo has that for you. *Artwork, pictures, or music may be allowed for inspiration or ideas with the purpose of creating or otherwise construction of fanon material- However such material cannot be used to mimic or otherwise copy any material under copyright or trademark- failure to comply will see your page removed from the wiki **However, taking inspiration from other franchises is completely fine, but please don't rip off and be original. *Do NOT upload images from other sagas, the image will be deleted and the user responsible for this will get a warning or punishment if deemed fit. Monster Creation Policy Before you start creating a new monster Idea, please note that there are a lot of people, and chances aren't low that your Idea was already created. You might want to check out first Some pages and see if anyone has already posted what you had in mind: *Category:Canon_Monster_Classes *Category:Fanon_Monster_Classes Please try to come with something original, we do not want to see X million Subs of a single monster. If there is already a monster with your Sub monster idea I'd suggest your try to redo your idea and/or contact the creator of your Idea and try to figure something out. If there is a monster you had in mind, you might wanna contact the creator and talk with him, about your idea and see if you could Improve the monster together, or add your extras to it. *Note to all Creators: Please be open for adjustments, Improvements and add-ons, it isn't necessary, but it may lead to an improved article. If there is no monster similar to the one you had in mind feel free to create a new Page with your Idea. *The page name must be that of the monster and NOTHING ELSE. No (EPICVERSION) of any of that. *Please take a look at Monster_Creation_Example and see what our Standard Layout is. **Our goal here is to have a minimum Standard Layout, hence we don't want to see X million Pages with different layouts. So use the Format we have set up. If there are some Sections you don't have in your Monster creation you're allowed to leave them out. Also if you begin a page, DO NOT create it without any real info and leave it like that. Pages created like this will be quickly deleted with a message warning about the content. If you have any questions please write on the Message Wall of the local Staff! Variants and Subs Control Important: There's a limit of 1 Variant (Regular Variant, Named Variant, HC Variant, CW/SCW/Burst Species) and 2 Subspecies (Subspecies and Rare Species) OR 2 Variants and 1 Subspecies for a monster per user, a Subspecies can get 1 Variant per user. *The Variants/Subspecies must be from different types i.e a user can't make 2 Named Variants, but he/she can make a Named Variant and a Regular Variant. *If the user ignores this he/she will receive a warning and the last variation made will be deleted, if the user carries on he/she will be blocked. Users can make new versions if they make new ones *If users plot to use this privilege and create several Variants/Subspecies made by a single user they both will be blocked. *In case a monster gets an excessive number of Variants and Subspecies the less developed ones will be deleted. *REMEMBER! Doing a lot of Variants and Subs for a creation takes away its originality! Icon Policy *ALL ICONS MUST BE CATEGORISED! Thanks. Items *Give them a file name that follows this naming convention: ItemName_Icon_Color.png **Where "ItemName", write the name of the item, check Item Icon List, Weapon Icons, Armor Icons and Palico Icons to see the names of already existing Icons. **"Icon" must not be changed. **"Color" refers to the color of the Icon, such as "Dark Red", "Magenta" and "White", if the icon uses many colors, use "Special", then add another underscore(_) and an unique number(which must be incremental to the previous Special Icon of the same Item, for example: Medicine_Icon_Special_1.png, Medicine_Icon_Special_2.png **If you're not sure what to label them please ask for help, I'm sure people and Staff will help you! **All item icons must go in . Monsters *The naming convention for monster icons is MonsterName_Icon_by_(usernamehere).png **Replace MonsterName with the name of your monster, you are free to add more underscores if needed, but keep it short. ***For example, if you have a MHGen styled Deviant, instead of writing Monster Hunter Generations Thunderlord Zinogre Icon by Capcom.png, use MHGen Thunderlord Zinogre Icon.png **Keep Monster Icons in the Category. *When creating an Icon, please make sure to edit them properly, no white backgrounds (don't use jpg format for them), no editing artifacts, no resizing blur (most image editors allow Nearest and Linear when resizing, use Nearest when upsizing, and Linear when Downsizing), make sure there is no large empty spaces, images that don't comply with this will be taken care of. *Do not create icons of elements/blights/statuses unless given permission. **Note: Write on the talk page of a Local Staff if you want to create an icon for a new Element/blight, see also Section:New Elements/Blights/Statuses Image Policy *ALL IMAGES YOU UPLOAD MUST BE PUT INTO A CATEGORY! Thanks, here the options: **Artwork **Artwork Areas **Artwork Armor **Artwork Monster **Artwork Weapon *Contributors are allowed to upload images in the Monster Hunter Wikia as long as they are directly related to anything within the series. Pictures that do not relate to Monster Hunter will be removed upon notice. *Images that have been deleted by a Staff Member may NOT be uploaded another time by the same person. Doing this will result in penalty and a possible termination of one’s privileges within the Wikia. *An uploaded image should, preferably, be in .png format. Other file formats (.gif, .jpg, .jpeg, etc) are allowed but are not recommended due to potential deterioration of the image’s quality. *Official Monster Hunter Images that are in formats other than .png are allowed. *Do not convert a file's original format into another format as this results in loss of image quality, unless you are an advanced graphic editing software user. *It is strictly prohibited to steal content from other (MH) websites. Unauthorised use of someone else's work will result in severe penalty for the offender and may result in termination of his/her account. *Uploading duplicates of already existing images in the Wikia is also prohibited and violation of this rule will result in deletion of the duplicated file and could also lead to a penalty for the contributor. This included using already existing file-names. Always use a different filename when uploading Images. *The rules stated in this page are subject to change at any given time or period. What images we DO NOT WANT *Images with very low quality (Potato Quality/Taken with a phone). These will be deleted upon notice by staff, make sure you have a decent scanner or camera. Also if its drawn make sure you make your pictures done as good as possible, don't use lined paper for them and stick to blanks. Should you feel you don't have the talent required, make a request to one of the render creators of the Fanon about it. *Images from other MH fan websites - as stated above, stealing content that belongs to other MH websites is strictly prohibited. The act can cause drama between sites, which can damage this sites image in the eyes of others. Users who are caught doing this without permission from the website they obtained the image from will have their accounts permanently banned from the Wiki. The image will be deleted directly after. *Images from DeviantART.com - lately, majority of the Images uploaded from DeviantART are either uploaded here without permission, or actual official Images from Capcom stolen by users in the site and claiming them as their own. Unless you have the permission to upload content from DeviantART, or it is your own content, Images from DeviantART are banned in this wiki *Images depicting Nudity/Pornography/Extreme Gore/Traumatising Events - It is forbidden to upload any image containing content that could fall in the above mentioned categories. If an image is caught violating this rule it will be deleted immediately and the person who uploaded the image will also immediately be banned forever from the Wiki. Template Policy *Templates are only eligible for usage when the editor has the necessary knowledge to apply them properly. If the editor does not possess this knowledge he is not allowed to use of them. On another note, if one wants to create a template he/she should contact a staff member with the details of their proposal. *All new Templates to be used for any large amount of pages other than Signature Templates need to be approved by at least one Administrator, and a good, working, and well-looking Template page created for each one. *When designing templates, provided they are article or content page Templates, stay within the .css and .js abilities of the Wiki. Don't make templates that have to be dragged out of the content area. The usual width of a template on Articles shall not exceed over half the content area where text can be displayed; this is roughly 500 pixels. Copy/Stealing Ideas *It is forbidden to steal ideas/content from other users. However, it is allowed to make use/take inspiration from the content of others by requesting them for permission to make use of their works. Stolen works and ideas that have not been approved by the original authors will result in the deletion of your own creations. Repetition of this felony will result in more severe penalties Promotion Policy *At this time, no promotions are being given. *Promotions are done on a case-by-case basis. Users may be considered for certain positions if they display extreme skill in that area. Demotion Policy *Admins may be demoted if... **They are inactive for more than 1-5 months, depending on Activity levels of Wiki. **They disobey rules. **They vandalise. **They misuse or abuse Administrator tools. **They don't wait for agreements on major changes. **They may also Self-Request their demotion. *Chat Moderators may be demoted if... **They are inactive for three months-six months, depending on users and Admins/Mods in chat at one random point in time. **They misuse Moderator tools. **They ban for Wikia related things when Admins are active. **Self-Request. *Rollbackers may be demoted if... **They misuse Rollback to, say, quickly unwrite fanfictions or else. **They request demotion. Behavior Policy The Fanon does not tolerate any form of cyberbullying, spam, vandalism, racism, sexism, or any other kind of prejudice; and there are several other behavior patterns that may be punished for, including these, and they are listed below. *Cyberbullying **Cyberbullying includes, but is not limited to: **Harassing other users to the point of obvious discomfort; **Insulting other users For cases of potential insulting where simple criticism may be involved, see #Constructive Criticism. **Spreading rumors or slander about other users. **Arguing with admins over being given warnings about content that was deleted by them due to low quality. **First offense: 1 week-3 week block **Second offense: As may be judged. *Spam **Spam may include: **Excessive use of a single image on a page/comment, **Excessive repetition of a string of text, **ALL CAPS in chat/on comments **First offense: 2hr-3 day block **Second offense: 1 week-3 week block **Third offense: As may be judged. *Vandalism **Vandalism may include: **Unwriting pages very quickly, **Writing detrimental pages, **Renaming pages that are not named by you (unless for good reason) **And may be punished with: **First offense: 2hr-3 day block **Second offense: 1 week-3 week block **Third offense: As may be judged. *Racism, Sexism, etc. **This consists of making stereotypical or derogatory comments toward users on the basis of race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, or other such beliefs. It will be punished thus: **First offense: 1 month-3 month block **Second offense: infinite *Advertising **Advertisement may include: **Sharing details from other social media sites **Excessively promoting your or another's wiki **Linking to websites not related to Monster Hunter **And may be punished with: **First offense: 2hr-3 day block **Second offense: 1 week-3 week block **Third offense: As may be judged. ***Should the advertisement be of non Monster Hunter content, and the users edits have nothing but them, they will be immediately indefinitely banned without warning. Constructive Criticism *Constructive Criticism is defined as when any user with experience and/or knowledge in a subject gives (sometimes harsh) criticism on the topic of which they know best. For this part, rather strong and "rude-sounding" acronyms may possibly be used, as long as they remain true or the author's opinion. When reading Constructive Criticism, please remember that it is best to try hard to understand the sender's opinion and point of view, and avoid retaliation with worse-sounding and ruder words. *What's the difference? *Constructive Criticism should say what's wrong with the issue in particular; the harshness of the words should contribute to the message; and it should be obvious that it is the author's opinion, gleaned from experience or knowledge, and should at least be taken into consideration. *Insults, on the other hand, state what's wrong with something without even being slightly specific; harsh words are made to hurt, not help; the message may be nothing more than making fun of the topic or the authors themselves. *Please allow givers of criticism time and allowance to explain their point of view. *Always remember, two negatives do not equal a single positive. Don't retaliate any worse than the thing you are retaliating against. Underaged Users *You must be 14 years or more to contribute to FanonMonsterHunter. If you're not, the following will happen. *Underaged users under normal circumstances will be blocked until their fourteenth birthday, which shall be given by the underaged user. We enforce C.O.P.P.A. and Wikia Terms of Use on underaged users. **Admins reserve the right to not forego this procedure and can imply an infinite block instead. *Should users be questioned by an admin about their age due to behaviour or writing, they shall be required to give it to him/her. Should he/she refuse, the result shall be said user getting banned permanently from the wiki. Rules concerning the Moderation and Administration *Never claim to be an administrator or moderator if you are not. This is a falsity and confuses users. It is automatic grounds for an indefinite ban. *Generally speaking, obey what Administrators and Moderators say. If you have reason to believe what they say is wrong or should not be done, contact one. Chat Rules *For this section, see the Chat Rules. *Most Chat Rules found on the Monster Hunter Wiki will also be obeyed here. However, as stated in the Rules page, Admins and Moderators may change or bend these rules ever so slightly to the good benefit of the Wiki. NOTES It should be a moderator and administrator's goal to keep a steady and fluid administration/moderation. Avoid deviation from a basic set of rules; this may confuse new users, who may be turned away by one mod telling them one thing and another trying to do the exact same in another way. When a user breaks a rule, try to warn them in public chat. This will ensure that they have ample opportunity to see the message, and will prevent other users from either doing the same or being unsure why they were punished if they must be punished. Then, tell them in PM what specifically they did and link this page and the chat guidelines. Credits To (Ordered by Alphabet): *Chaoarren for helping expand upon and suggest new Rules. *Democide for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. *Dry-Bawful for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. *Main Monster Hunter Wiki for using their rules in here. *MasterCeadeus27 for being the creator of the Old Fanon rules which we applied here. *Narwhaler for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. *YukiHerz for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. Category:Organization